I'm Not Suffering
by Namidaga Ochiru
Summary: Lisette has always been on the darker side of sanity. At the age of six, she burns down her home and exists in the shadows, killing by night. Her only company lies with her faceless guardian and tutor. Her way of life leads to a run-in with Jeff the Killer, who is looking for a place to hide. These two must not kill each other until they identify what is going on. JeffxOC
1. The Beginning

Chapter One - The Beginning

Lisette POV

_Past_

"So pretty..." I cooed, looking at the dancing flame in my hand. I giggled as it kissed my fingertip, burning me. I laughed as I dropped the match onto the gas spill, squealing in happiness as it caught the house on fire. Twirling around on my bruised legs, I tittered as my long pink lacy dress caught fire. The flames raced up, burning away the fabric and attacking my skin beneath. I shrieked in amused pain as my mind registered the charring of my own flesh. Unfortunately, that caused my mother to rush into the room. She screamed when she saw me, wreathed in flame, spinning in circles while the fire consumed my room.

"Mommy?" I smiled, even as my arms and face were burned. "Don't I look pretty?" I cackled, spinning in another circle. My mother stared at me, dumbstruck, until her eyes rolled back and she collapsed in a heap. Hitting her head on the way down, she fell unconscious. "Mommy **_dear_**, why won't you wake up?" I giggled menacingly. _"If you don't wake up..."_ My smile dropped off my face. _"...you'll never hit me again."_ Scowling, moving over to her prone body, the matchbox still in my hands. "You always laughed when I cried... you never gave me hugs, only slaps. Well, now it's **_YOUR_** turn!" Grinning as a red haze took over my vision, I struck another match. "I'll make you pretty like me, Mommy..." The match fell. _"It's your turn now."_


	2. Ghosts of Killings Past

Chapter Two - Ghosts of Killings Past

Normal POV

_Present_

Waking with a start, the slim girl shot upright. Fiery red hair hung around her waist in a tangled mass, clearly in need of a brush. Short nails tipped her fingers and toes. She was pale as death, but horribly burned and scarred. Her entire body was pale, with swirling patterns of scar tissue ingrained in the skin. Wearing a thin black lace dress with a white jacket beneath, she stood slowly. Her hair hung forward, shrouding her face in darkness. Around her neck was a necklace engraved with a name: _Lisette_.

Lisette slowly tilted her head upright, revealing green eyes. Red eyelashes framed her eyes thickly, drawing attention to the contrasting colors. Her face could have been described as sweet and innocent but for the smile on her lips. It was malicious in nature, sadistic and maniacal. Raising her left hand, she covered her red lips as she began to giggle. Delicate and sweet, with an edge of viciousness, the giggle grew to pealing laughter, echoing around her in eeriness. "_Mommy, what do you mean? I'm so pretty, so why are you screaming?" _As abruptly as she'd started laughing, she stopped.

"_**YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS!" **_Lisette screamed in rage, her pretty face contorting to an animalistic scowl. There was no one around, and her voice echoed through the night. In the distance, a dog barked as a child started crying. Instantly, the girl perked up, choosing to speed through the dark woods around her scorched home until she stood in the backyard of a small, humble dwelling.

Inside the house, a mother stood at the stove, cooking as the father typed impatiently on a computer screen. He scowled, looking frustrated, then yelled at the dog, barking at Lisette where she stood outside. The dog kept barking. The man stood up, walking towards it. When he was close enough, he kicked it harshly. With an audible yelp, even through the glass and wood, the dog crashed through a screen and lay in the yard, whimpering. The child looked up at her father where he stood breathing heavily, and when he nodded, she hopped obediently inside, not once casting a glance at the dog that had suffered trying to protect her. Watching this scene, in the darkness, a pair of green eyes narrowed in anger as a snarl formed on her face.

Lisette POV

_**What's wrong, darling? **_The cloyingly sweet and distorted voice of Mommy whispered in my ear. _**You saw what they did. They're exactly like me... kicking around a poor little wretch that doesn't know any better. **_Her laughter made me angrier, and I turned to the nearest tree, throwing myself against it and beating in the smooth bark with my hands. Looking above my head, filled with rage, I noticed a slim shaft of wood. Jumping, I snapped it off the tree, earning myself a second weapon that would inflict desirable pain. I smiled, some of my anger gone.

_**That's right, Lis. **_Daddy's voice joined in. _**Why not give them the end that they deserve? Such cruelty deserves a cruel end. The child has plenty reason to go, as well. When they have killed the dog, what remains besides the child? Silly girl. You know that you will only do her a kindness. Spare her from the torment that you went through! **_His voice grew stronger, until I could see his silhouette in front of me, those eyes piercing me as he taunted and enjoyed my pain.

Unable to bear it, I screamed. "GET OUT, _GET OUT, __**GET OUT!**_" Holding my head between my hands, I banged my forehead on the forest floor until the voices couldn't reach me. Breathing hard, I felt tears of hate fill my eyes, and the chatter that I could hear from the house went quiet for a moment before a Screech Owl mimicked my cries. I blinked gratefully at the feathered beast before turning my attention to the dog.

It lay on the dead grass, blood from a few cuts coloring the ground beneath it. The dog, a female, wasn't much more than a puppy. When I was but a few inches from her, she snarled weakly. I spoke the first name that came to my mind. "Awww, did they hurt you, Misa?" The dog stopped growling, weakly lifting her head to look at me. "You're Misa, right? And you're an Aussie! Aww, you're so cute!" I smiled, but inside I was seething. A beautiful puppy, with a beautiful name and such a future... how _**dare**_ they treat her like this!

Stroking her head, I assessed her injuries. Her left front leg was bleeding from a deep cut, and she was most certainly bruised. "Misa, I'll be back, okay? I'll teach those _monsters_," I snarled, "not to hurt you again." Sensing my anger, Misa whimpered. I stroked her head softly and lifted her muzzle so she could see my eyes. "Misa, I'm not mad at you, pretty girl. Your former owners are stupid for treating you like this. Give me one minute, all right, sweetie? Just close your eyes," I crooned, "and let them have their turn."

Obediently, Misa closed her golden eyes, and I pet her black coat one more time before standing up and holding my wooden stabbing implement in my left hand. In my right, I reached in the back of my dress and retrieved the dagger nestled close to my spine. The grip fit comfortably in my hand, worn in from the years I'd used it. Smiling crookedly, I covered my face with my tangled hair before hiding my weapons in the pocketed jacket I wore under my shift. The long-sleeved white jacket looked like a shirt paired with the tattered black dress from all those years ago.

Breathing deeply, I exhaled raggedly, creating a sob. I latched onto the hate and sorrow I'd felt when I saw Misa's abuse. Flashbacks to my childhood of pain and fear flooded my mind, and I began to sob in pure anger. Caterwauling, I fell to my knees and threw back my head, keening in what, to anyone else, sounded like pain, fear, and excruciating sadness.

Sobbing more, I looked up through my bangs to see the daughter press her hand against the glass, breathing on it and writing her silent question. 'Are you okay,' the glass read. Making my best puppy-dog sad face, I sent a fresh wave of tears down my face and pressed my hand against the glass where hers was. Her concerned face bottomed out to full-blown sadness, and she opened the door to me, no questions asked. Giving me her wrist, she led me into the house.

Her father yelled from the dining room. "What the hell is taking so long, Tiffy? Get your ass back in here!" 'Tiffy' winced, looking fearfully at the light spilling across the floor. She didn't answer. Bad choice. Her father stormed through the door, his face red with rage, and lifted a hand to strike her. Just then, I wailed loudly.

Tiffany's father, as I'd gathered her full name was, stopped abruptly, seeming to notice me for the first time. "Tiffany, who's your... friend?" Hate bubbled within me again as I noticed his offhand attitude towards the fact that his daughter might actually have a friend. I sniffled, hiding my growl behind a pathetic whimper.

"I don't know, Dad. She was outside crying. I didn't want her to feel alone, so I brought her in. Besides, it's November! She has no shoes and only has a dress to keep her warm. Touch her hand... she's freezing!" Tiffany's voice rose in worry, and her mother hesitantly walked back.

"What's going on, dear?" _**Martha... **_I let out a low hiss as I found her name. Disguising it as a ragged inhale, I sobbed more, burying my face in my hands. "Who is this, darling? Poor little girl, she's so cold! Let's get her in by the fire..." I perked up at the word _fire_. Martha noticed. "Well, come on, dear. Let's get you nice and warm! We have a guest room upstairs, and some of Tiffany's old clothes should fit you-"

A loud crash interrupted her. _**The man is Tom. A cruel name for a cruel being. **_Tom began shouting. "What the hell? She's a street urchin, not some little kitten to take in! I am the head of the household! You do what I say, understood?!" His loud voice brought back memories, and I started crying in earnest. Tears of fear and hate blended until I couldn't tell if I was acting or feeling.

"Tom!" Martha's scolding voice cut off his tirade sharply. "It's alright, dear. C'mon, let's get you all warm." With Martha's hand on my back, I walked unsteadily where she led me. Settling down on the hard tile floor, I immediately felt warmth as the fire flared up with the flick of a switch. _Gas-powered. It's an old model, based on the performance and the smell of a gas leak here. I can utilize that. _"Darling, will you tell me your name? I don't know what happened to you or what you've been through, but as a mother, I want to help you. It'll be a lot easier if I know what to call you." _You can call me the Angel. I am, indeed, the Angel that has come for you... the Angel of Death._

Sniffling, not giving in to speaking my dark thoughts, I whispered to her. "Lisette... m-my name is... L-Lisette." Martha murmured what a pretty name it was, and excused herself for a moment. Seconds later, she pushed a piece of bread into my hands. Looking down at it, I didn't hesitate to shove it into my mouth as fast as I could. Chewing and swallowing, I felt my stomach grumble contentedly. Martha took my hand and led me up a flight of stairs, into a stark white room. Filling up the tub in the bathroom, she gave me some soap and inquired hesitantly if I needed help bathing. I silently shook my head, nodding when she asked if I was sure. Disappearing for a minute, she came back with a handful of clothes.

"These were Tiffany's. She was very fixated on black for a while, and these are the only clothes that we have to spare. Please accept them. Across the hall is the guest room I mentioned. The bed may be a bit dusty, but it should be warm. You may sleep the night, and tomorrow we will figure out what we can do to help you." Curtsying slightly, Martha set the clothes down carefully on the counter and folded a towel next to the porcelain tub. Shutting the door behind her, I listened to her footsteps as she retreated back to the ground level of her prison-like home.

When I was absolutely sure that I was alone, I locked the door, pushing a large crate against it. The heat from the steaming water promised a comfortable respite from the trouble I'd gone through. Taking off my dress and jacket, I hid the weapons I carried carefully, prying open one of the floorboards to find a small niche. The spear and dagger fit in quite nicely. Turning to the mirror, my hands pushed my blood-colored bangs away from my eyes, and I smiled. _Infiltration complete._

Sinking into the lusciously warm water, I sighed, letting my more sane side enjoy the sensation. My darker side wished that the water was boiling, but I shoved that part of my mind away. Using the soap and shampoo, I was only half-surprised at how much dirt and grime came off of my skin and out of my hair. Stiffening in the water, an unwelcome voice entered my thoughts. _**Having fun? **_I snarled when the voice of Tiffany, who was very much alive downstairs, whispered through my mind. _**I suppose, after living like an animal in that forest you call home, it only makes sense that you would be so dirty. Animals are dirty little things, after all. And you're going to be wearing my clothes, using my old bedroom, keeping my dog, and killing me and my family. We take you in, even for a night, and you repay us by ending our lives. How splendid that you stumbled upon us. **_Her voice was poisonous, seething at me. I cracked the bar of soap in half in my anger at her voice. _**By all means, break my things before I'm dead! **_She snickered spitefully. _**Knowing you, you'll ransack my home once we're all dead. You'll take the food to live off of until the excitement of a killing dies down, and you'll live off of our resources. You'll make it look like a tragic accident by burning down the house, right, Lisette? **_Cackling, her voice faded, and I was left shaking in the cold water.

Getting out, I dried off and watched in amusement as my hair, now glossy and untangled, tumbled down around my waist. Pulling on the black jeans and dark gray shirt that Martha had left, I sighed at the feeling of fresh fabric against my skin. I'd lived in that dress for years. It was nice to have a change... something more modern, where I could blend in better. Slipping my white jacket back on, I hid the dagger and stake inside the homemade interior pocket and put the socks and shoes outside the door on.

Waiting in the guest bedroom, pretending to sleep, I listened and took note of the time that everyone else in the house went to sleep. Martha and Tiffany retired not ten minutes after each other, while Tom stayed up later, drinking beer on the couch. The rancid smell of alcohol on his breath warned me that he was coming up, and as soon as he was unconscious next to Martha, I tiptoed outside to retrieve Misa. She was shivering, but I pulled her onto the bed and laid her under the covers. Within minutes, her trembling stopped and she was sleeping soundly. Covering her up so she wouldn't hear or see, I rose, grabbing my weapons at the same time.

The first one I visited was Tom. When he woke, I shoved a rag into his mouth, silencing him. Sitting on his chest, I leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Tom... have you lost your voice?" I giggled menacingly, pressing the flat of my blade against his chest. His eyes widened, and he tried to struggle. "Shhh... shhh. Martha is still asleep, bless her. Look at her, Tom. So sweet a lady... with such a beautiful daughter." I bared my teeth. "And such a sweet dog that you use so cruelly. Tell me, if Misa were to die, who would you turn to? Martha? Tiffany? Or would you go to the city and find a whore to brutally attack?"

I growled lowly in his left ear, away from Martha. "_You never asked for my name, Tom... so I'll tell you. I'm the Angel... and it's your turn for my visitation. You see, I am the Angel of Death." _Smiling viciously, I pressed my left hand over his mouth, pleased to see tears starting in his eyes. My right hand pressed the sharp edge of my dagger against his throat. Moving it slightly, I took pleasure in watching his pulse speed up and seeing the blood ooze from the small cut I made. "_**Let's be honest, Tom... you never loved them."**_ With those words, I slit his throat.

Martha awoke a few minutes later when a sticky warmth crept over her fingers. "Mmm... Tom?" Her voice was heavy with sleep. "What happened, honey...?" Opening her eyes fully for the first time, she blinked tiredly. When she finally focused on what she was seeing, her heart stopped, and a choking sound poured from her throat. "O-oh... Oh my God...!" Before she could scream, I clamped my hand over her mouth.

Terrified beyond all description, she blinked rapidly as fear filled her, tears rolling steadily down her face. For the tiniest instant, I saw myself in her. It disappeared when she reached up to try to claw my hands off of her. Her struggles stopped when I pressed my knife into the soft skin of her cheek. "Martha..." I sighed. "I don't understand why you're so upset. As your Angel, I have delivered you from a fate worse than death. I have delivered to Tom his turn, and now he can plague you no more. He never loved you, you know. So why are you so sad?" I looked down at her in confusion. She wept silently, her eyes clouded by grief.

"Ohhh, I understand! You're afraid. And you're angry. And if I let you go, like you hope I will, you'll try to kill me or find someone to kill me... I _won't_ be trapped in a cage again. Not a physical, emotional, or mental cage, Martha. My entire life, I was always being trapped by someone. Beaten, treated like an animal. I don't understand why you can't see that you are just like me... however, I don't want you to go through what I went through anymore. There is a spot waiting for you," I paused, raising my eyes. "Up there." Pointing skyward, I grinned as the color drained from her face. "You'll love it there, Martha..." I sighed, feeling a twinge of sadness. "It won't hurt anymore. You and Tiffany will be safe there... and I will never see you again. No one will ever, _ever, __**ever**_ hurt you again. You will be so happy."

A rare pain struck my heart as she closed her eyes. A single tear rolled down my face, falling on Martha's cheek. She looked up at me, resigned and calm. I kissed her forehead, murmuring against her skin. "Goodnight, Martha. Sleep well." With that, I slid my knife through her ribcage, piercing her heart perfectly.

I closed her eyes for her. A small drop of blood welled in her mouth and spilled down the side of her face. I caught the droplet and, after examining it on my fingertip, placed it in my mouth. The metallic tang of Martha's blood spread through me, and I closed my eyes, tilting my head back. As a ritual to carry the souls to Paradise, as the Angel I was, I focused until Martha's personality flowed through me. Breathing lightly into my hands, I cast them above my head. If I had captured her soul through the drop of blood I stole, it was now free to go where it wished.

Walking slowly back to the hallway, I wiped the blood off of my knife using the ruined coverlet. Walking through the silent house, I paused outside Tiffany's room. _**Come now... she'll only suffer more if you leave her. **_Tom's sinister voice echoed through my mind. _**C'mon, Lisette. Oh terrifying Angel! Why dost thou leave thy daughter alive? Why dost thou not save thy broken soul? **_Dropping the holier-than-thou facade, Tom snarled in my head. _**I may be dead, but I can still make her life hell! And you're right... I never loved them. But I loved the rush I got from hurting them. **_His cruel laughter broke my restraint. _I have to protect her! I won't let her suffer!_

"_Tiffany..." _The whisper of her name obviously caught her off guard. Stirring in bed, she moaned and rolled over... right into my arms. When she realized that she wasn't alone, she kicked, calling out to her parents. "Shhh... they can't hear you, Tiffy." I stroked her hair, feeling the fine blonde strands. Tiffany inhaled through her nose, and a strangled cry erupted from her along with tears. I knew then, that she had caught the scent of blood.

"W-why?" Her broken voice hit me hard. "We haven't done anything to you..." Reflexively, I squeezed her tightly. She tried to get away again, but I wrapped one arm around her torso and the other pressed against her larynx. Coughing, she stopped fighting me.

"Tiffany... darling girl, I see myself in you. So innocent... but I lost that innocence a long time ago. Don't you see?" I whispered in her ear, my voice husky from the tears I fought back. She trembled, whimpering. "I am saving you the pain that I went through... The torture, the hurt, the breaking point. You will never have to go through that, dear heart. I am your Angel... to those that need saving, I am their Guardian. To those whose turn is at hand," my voice grew dark, "I am their Angel of Death."

The girl in my arms whimpered in fear. "Hush now, darling. As your friend, I want to help you. There is a place waiting for you... up there." With my arm still at her throat, I pointed with my knife towards the ceiling. "There will be no cold... no sorrow... no pain or fear. You will be safe, T. You will be safe and loved, and no one will ever be able to hurt you ever again. Not even me." My voice grew sad, and I swallowed before speaking again. "You see, when someone like me, a gray spirit, dies, I go neither one place or another. I am stranded forever. However, I plan to deliver a great many more souls to justice... I plan to make this world better. More safe. Happier. T, close your eyes and imagine it... imagine." Her eyelids fluttered as they closed. A soft smile, paired with fresh tears, appeared on her face. "Good girl... Goodnight, Tiffany. Sleep well."

I stabbed her through the heart, just like I had with Martha. She jerked once, then stilled. I pressed a single kiss to her hair as I felt the warmth fade from her body. Before I knew it, tears were rolling down my face, washing the blood off her cold face. _**You're pathetic. **_Mommy, Daddy, and Tom all hissed in sync. Suddenly, a gentler voice broke through their rant. _**It's all right, Lisette, my Angel. You saved me. Thank you for trying to protect me. Goodnight, L.**_ Standing, I looked back at T one last time. She looked like she was sleeping, and having a good dream. Wiping my eyes, I turned and left them behind.

Misa was dropped off outside, and she waited faithfully while I took the things I could use from the house. Money, clothes, some jewelry and cosmetics, hair dye, weapons, a small tub with liquid soap, and all the matches and lighters I could find. Antibiotics and medicine filled my pockets, and finally, I broke the pipe connecting the gas to the fire. Lighting a single match, I dropped it into the vacuous liquid, watching as the flames spread. I walked out of the house with flames and blood behind me, provisions and a companion with me, and my fate ahead of me.

* * *

_**A/N - Hey, guys! Namidaga Ochiru here again. I hope you liked this chapter... I was going for creepy and sad. Psychopaths like Lisette are always interesting to write about, and stepping into their shoes is disturbing, but very eye-opening. It makes me happy that I am still relatively sane. Anyways, please drop a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! The creepypastas will be introduced next chapter. Stay sane, and hopefully I will see you next chapter! *PS - brownies will be given to reviewers.***_


	3. Tutoring

Chapter Three - Tutoring

_Present_

Lisette POV

"Papa!" Setting down Misa and the tub of materials that would support me, I called out to the one being that I loved as family. Static filled my ears for a moment before I became accustomed to it, and his footfalls, quiet but noticeable, caught my attention. Even at 16, I still giggled happily and ran up to him. Even as thin and tall as he was, he had no trouble picking me up. "Papa!" I laughed as he picked me up with his tentacles. His hands smoothed my hair out of my face. I pressed a light kiss to the spot on his blank face where a human's cheek should have been.

"Lisette," his gravelly voice rumbled through me. "You do not have to call me Father... I am simply Slenderman." His face did not show. He'd only showed me his face once... it was the day I met him. I'd been six, and he'd wanted to eat me, I think. He hissed at me, but I called him 'Papa' and hugged him.

"You're my family, Papa." I smiled shyly, looking up at him through my hair. He pushed my bangs out of the way and sighed. Resting his chin on my head, he allowed me to put my ear against his chest. His heart beat slowly, steadily, with the secondary heart echoing it. "I saved two more, Papa. And I sent one to hell. And behind me," I spoke against his chest, "is my new friend."

Making a noise of intrigue, Slenderman put me down and walked over to Misa. "Hmm... a dog." Looking at me, he tilted his head questioningly. "Why did you decide to keep this puppy? She has the makings of a strong dog, but there is no certainty that she will stay with you and adapt to your lifestyle." He paused, extending a tentacle towards Misa. She growled and snapped at it. Retracting it hastily, he spoke dryly. "In fact, I am fairly certain that she will not adapt well to our life at all."

"Papa, Misa was beaten by her owners. It was their turn anyway. They almost killed her. She's with me now. I know that she can love you, too!" I giggled, coming to sit beside Misa and Slenderman. "Misa, this is Papa! Papa, meet Misa." Petting my puppy, she whined uncomfortably before reaching out her nose to Slenderman. Hesitantly, he extended his hand. Misa sniffed once, twice, and then licked his palm. I burst out laughing at his shocked posture. "I t-told you she'd l-like you t-t-too!" I cackled.

Scratching Misa behind the ears as he pet my head, Slenderman's cheekbones grew more pronounced, almost like he was smiling. "Lisette, she cannot remain so fragile..." His fingers trailed over her pelt, feeling the weakness of her body. "I must reinforce her, so she may serve alongside you better. May I, Lisette?" I knew what he meant... he had reinforced my body slightly, as well. Given me lessons to hone my skills, and increased my pain tolerance. I nodded, grinning widely.

"Then move over, my child." Gently pushing me to the side, my father figure and tutor picked Misa up. His hands shone darkly as a red aura grew around Misa. She whimpered, and I whispered to her. A few minutes later, Misa was no longer a delicate puppy, but a muscular, sleek dog, half my height, with retractable claws, sharp teeth, and glowing amber eyes. Setting her down, he watched in amusement as she turned in a few circles to adjust to her new body size.

"Misa!" Laughing, I held out my hands, and she barreled into me, tussling in the dead grass and leaves. I pet her soft fur and kissed her on the nose. "Papa, thank you! She's beautiful now..." Slender heaved a sigh.

"Lisette, I have to take her back to the Mansion. She must grow accustomed to life there, as well as here. She will be waiting for you when you return in a few days, child." I heard a sound like paper tearing, and looked up to see that he had released his true face. I looked into the deep black pits where his eyes should have been, but felt no fear. His hands had elongated into claws, and his mouth was, as humans say, ear-to-ear. He was still my Papa to me, though. I smiled brightly, already imagining all the pretty colors of blood that would dye her coat when we hunted. "Good girl." His voice was rougher, more like sandpaper, and he allowed me to pet Misa one more time before picking her up and disappearing.

I blinked for a moment before spinning around, giggling. "Oh, it's been a long time since I saw Papa! I wonder how my Uncles are doing..." Cackling, I threw back my head as the sky split and rain began to pour. In no particular hurry, I picked up the tub of supplies and walked into my burned home.

The fireplace was still intact, and had been built up with thick logs that would burn for days and days. The roofing was still whole for the house, with the occasional leak, but I didn't mind. The upper story wasn't in the best condition, but it was to be expected. Kneeling in the dirt by the fireplace, I spread out my array of supplies, selecting the matches and picking up my broken wooden spear. Lighting the end on fire, I watched as it went up quickly, kissing my fingers when it burned low enough. Laughing at the sweet pain, I threw it on the dry tinder and pine needles I'd gathered. Soon, the fire was roaring, and I stretched out on my belly, playing with the lighters, learning their secrets.

When I was tired of watching the tiny flames sputter out, I tiptoed and took down the large sketchbook I'd kept for years. Within its pages were creatures that existed only in the nightmares of humans. Then again, I wasn't human anymore. I was something else. I wasn't a demon like my Papa, but I wasn't the same little broken girl I'd been when he'd found me. No, I was somewhere in-between. I smiled at that thought and absentmindedly began to draw a figure. The more I drew, however, the more I realized that something was different about this particular figure.

The voices of the dead in my mind whispered out descriptions, and I found myself drawing the boy, as it were, exactly as they had suggested. Dark jeans, a white, blood-spattered hoodie, a knife in his hand. Black hair around his face, wild and untamed. A white face, like mine, and black circles around his red-black eyes. What caught my attention most, however, was the beautiful grin carved into his face. "_He's pretty, like me... but more so..."_ I whispered to myself. Shaking myself, I slammed my knife through the page, directly through his heart. "_Goodnight." _I smiled to myself and closed my eyes, cradling my dagger against my chest, unaware that I was being watched.

* * *

_**A/N - Hello again! It's me... :) So, as promised, here is chapter three. I hope that you like it. I'm rather worn out; it's not every day that I upload multiple chapters! :D Anyway, Lisette's "father" figure is the main reason why this is classified as a Slender fanfic. There is no Creepypasta category, so this is a substitution. Cookies go to those who leave reviews, and bonus points if you can guess who she drew on her sketch pad! :D Thank you for sticking with me this far! XOXO - N.O.**_


	4. Something's Wrong

Chapter Four - Something's Wrong

Lisette POV

_Past_

"Mommy?" I questioned softly. She was turned away from me in her bed, the covers drawn up over her head. "Mommy, what happened to my Penny?" Penny was my little sister, born the previous day very sickly. Daddy had kept me out of the way. As a result, I didn't know that she was dead.

"Get out, Lis. Now." My mother's gruff voice, harsh from tears and anger, whispered out from under the coarse woolen blanket. Instead of backing away, I moved closer, touching the place where Mommy's shoulder should have been. As I reached over to pat her, I got the sudden, gut-wrenching feeling that something was very, very wrong. Seconds after tapping her, my mother's enraged face proved me right.

"How dare you try to comfort me! If it hadn't been for _you_, Penny might have lived! But you had to be here, you had to be alive, and you killed her! _**I HATE YOU!**_" Blows rained on my body, and I cried from the pain each one caused. Curling into a ball on the floor to protect myself, I didn't see the maddened expression on her face, the spittle flying from her lips as she attacked me viciously. I heard the scraping sound of a pair of scissors being dragged from the nightstand, and felt the blades bite deeply into my back. Screaming and crying, I shook on the floor until darkness overwhelmed my vision, letting me rest.

_Present_

I woke with a start, anger, hate, and fear coiling in my stomach. Clutching my knife closer, I lifted my head off the floor slowly. Just like the day that Mommy lost Penny, I could feel that _something_, even if I didn't know what, was wrong. Something was off... the atmosphere of the air had changed from natural to unnatural... I closed my eyes, putting my head down again, feigning sleep. Instead, I was sharpening my hearing and sense of smell.

Yes, something was here that wasn't supposed to be... I picked up the scent of blood, old and new, and heard soft footfalls. When my attacker swung the knife down, I was ready.

Rolling out of the way, I parried his blow with my own. The strength behind the swing told me, without even looking, that the person was definitely male. From the laugh that escaped him, I also knew that his voice was... attractive. He wasn't wholly human, either.

My bangs, for once, were unwelcome as they blocked my view of the assailant. I could see dark jeans and worn tennis shoes, but nothing else. There was suddenly a spot of blood on the clean stone floor, and I felt rage fill me. I wasn't angry that he had obviously killed someone recently, no... Well, not entirely. I screamed, instead. "_How __**dare**_ _you! You've sullied my beautiful house!" _Growling, I looked up, my eyes fiery, and attacked. He let out a short yelp of surprise as I fought back, forcing him to retreat. He let out a noise of frustration as I backed him into a corner, and I slashed his hand where he held the knife with my dagger. Whimpering, he quickly tossed the knife towards the other hand. As his right palm was outstretched, ready to catch the weapon, I stabbed through it.

Instead of screaming, he giggled shrilly, blood dripping from his palm. Tears welled in the corners of his eyes, but he grinned insanely, his other hand moving to pull the dagger out of his flesh. Catching his knife neatly, I slashed a deep rent into his upper arm, weakening his muscle control. This time, he whined. Bringing the now-bloodied knife to his throat, I pressed hard, until I felt his blood drip from miniscule cuts. "_You've been chosen. It's your turn. Goodnight, and sleep well." _I snickered in anticipation, digging the blade deeper into his neck.

"You can't kill me, you know." The cocky, happy tone of his voice stopped me for an instant. Glancing at him, I took in the white hoodie, the pale skin, and the features so similar to those I drew a few hours prior. _**He's bluffing. **_Mommy hissed in my ear, and I nodded.

"Yes, Mommy, he is. But I think I'll call his bluff, don't you, Daddy, Tom?" Giggling unstably, I wobbled, pressing the knife deeper and pulled it slowly along. His confident expression faltered for an instant.

"You're pretty, but I'm beautiful. Why would you kill something so beautiful? All I want is to make the world a more beautiful place." His eyes appeared wide, childlike for an instant before seeming to look inside himself. "Wait... I should kill her? But she's been so much fun so far..." A blank expression crossed his face before he grinned, stretching his carved smile further and reopening the wounds. "Okay!" Looking at me again, he sniggered. "You should go to sleep!" Suddenly, a heavy weight hit the back of my skull, and I blacked out.

* * *

_**A/N - Hello again! :D I got this done rather quickly. :3**_

_**Anyway, the story continues! I'm evil for leaving you with a cliffhanger, but it lets your imagination flow more! Why don't you think about what could have happened? :)**_

_**Thank you to Sparrow for the lovely reviews! I will give muffins out to anyone that leaves a review, all right? :) They make me happy and give me more motivation to update sooner.**_

_**Thank you, everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**Namidaga Ochiru**_


	5. Blood Omens and Black Meetings

Chapter Five - Blood Omens and Black Meetings

Lisette POV

_Present_

Moving was painful. A sweet agony radiated from the base of my skull, but I loved it. _The pain is exquisite... _Moving my thumbs slowly, out of view, I noted that my dagger had been taken. Good, he wasn't stupid... this would be fun. Licking my lips, split after my wide grin and meeting with the stone, I reveled in the taste of my own blood. _So sweet... I wonder how his blood will taste when I set him free. _The thought made me giggle, low and menacing. I felt my lust for violence and justice well within my blood-spattered soul. Slowly, I raised myself off of the cold stones that lined my home.

"Ooh, she's awake!" A crazed laugh confirmed my suspicion that he was still here. "I'm impressed. That blow usually kills humans. Then again, you seem different." Looking up through my bangs, I noted that he had his back to me, inspecting my home.

His indifference and lack of respect towards my privacy brought my rage to the surface. Reaching behind me, I picked up the pair of scissors that Mommy used to use. With my other hand, I reached up the back of my jacket, grabbing my unknown weapon. "First, we haven't been introduced! It was rather rude of you, as the guest, to make yourself at home before greeting and thanking your hostess, wasn't it?" The warning in my voice was unmistakable.

His shoulders shaking with giggles, my 'guest' turned, performing a mocking bow. "Very well. I am Jeff the Killer. Thank you for the lodging and the thrills you've provided." His carved grin grew more pronounced as he smirked. His unblinking eyes stared into mine, and I returned the greeting.

"Welcome, Jeff the Killer. You have had the misfortune of wandering into my abode. As your hostess, I shall give you another chance. My name is Lisette. I am an Angel, delivering love and justice. I send those whose turn has come to Hell, to burn with their sins. I save those that are oppressed, releasing them to Paradise. You best hope," my voice grew dark, "that you don't appear on my list."

Taking in his appearance after my introduction, I noted that the wounds I'd inflicted on his hands were healed fully. His carved smile was trying to heal, but his hand raised and sliced the closing skin open again. The messy black hair atop his head had dried blood on the edges. Dark maroon stains decorated his hoodie, and I imagined briefly how beautiful it would have been fresh. His sneakers were sullied to the point that determining the original color was impossible. Deep blue jeans loosely fit him. In his hand hung his knife, with my dagger visible in his pocket.

Stepping towards him, I slid the packet I held into my sleeve before holding my hand forward. "It's not nice to take things that aren't yours. Be good and give it back, so I won't have to teach you. All right?" _Lisette, he will not learn. He is wild, untamed. I do not think that he will listen to you. _Mommy's voice sounded in my head, but this time, she was not as harsh as she had been previously. I blinked, trying to school my expression.

To my surprise, Jeff hesitated before reaching into his pocket and extracting my dagger. Weighing it in his hands, I readied myself. He threw it at me quickly, and I caught it, hilt first. His eyes sparkled in excitement as I leapt for him, slashing with my dagger and the needles that I hid from sight. My blows were precise, and I took great joy in watching blood color his hoodie. "Goodnight, Jeff!" I sang out as I stabbed the knife deep into his side.

To my disappointment, he did not put up a fight. Instead, he crumpled, trying to pull the blade out of himself. "Damn it..." He cursed quietly to himself. "Should've... too much... gotta get... bullets out." His body shook as he fought to keep control. He lost the battle and his head hit the floor.

I found my body moving before I could think. Strangely enough, the voices of the dead did not utter poison as I rolled Jeff onto his back. Extracting the dagger from his side, I swiftly pulled off his hoodie. Underneath, there had been a black shirt, but it was riddled with holes and slashes, barely staying together. Ripping it apart, I giggled shrilly, noticing the bullet holes in his chest and shoulder. Part of me imagined what I could do with all of the blood in front of me, creating a lovely scene and adding his voice to those in my head. However unwilling I was, though, I shut down that part of my mind and found myself intrigued by him. The single thought in my soul disturbed me greatly. _I must hurry or he will die.  
_

* * *

_**A/N - Hello, everyone! I apologize for the wait. I know this chapter is short, but there's been a lot going on. :) I hope you enjoy. Please do me a favor and drop a review! It makes me happy and helps when you tell me what I can do better.**_

_**Namidaga Ochiru**_


End file.
